


Tears

by RogueLioness



Series: A Whole New World Outtakes [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Establishing background, F/M, Pre-Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueLioness/pseuds/RogueLioness
Summary: Samarra reminisces about her fiance.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: A Whole New World Outtakes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862224
Kudos: 3





	Tears

It was a cold night. The sudden snowstorm took everyone by surprise, and at this late hour, only the foolish and the drunk were awake. Samarra was safely nestled in her room, curled up beneath soft wool sheets, the furs piled on top of her keeping her warm.

She stared out of the window, watching as snow covered the window grill, till the cold caused the glass to fog up. The wind howled and whistled outside, the tune shrill yet melancholy, reminding her of how empty her bed was, how alone she was.

She shut her eyes.

“Ahhh, my eyes are burning,” James exclaimed, blinking fiercely as his hands stilled.

She laughed. “I see the onion has beaten you once again,” she teased.

He set the knife down, and washed his hands at the sink, grabbing a paper towel to wipe his watering eyes. “Can you take care of it?” he asked.

“And what do I get in return?”

He grinned, his boyish smile lighting up his face. Reaching out, he tugged at her shirt, drawing her towards him. “Whatever your want,” he promised, dipping his head to brush his lips against hers. 

“Hmmm,” she pondered against his lips, her lips quirking upwards. “Well then… I want _you_.”

He planted a gentle kiss atop her head. “You have me, sweetheart.” His voice was gentle, and resonated with the truth of the statement. She burrowed her face deeper against his chest, contentment washing over her. Here was home, here was love. Here was the future…

“Marry me.”

She jerked backwards, raising wide eyes to his. “What?”

His eyes were soft, adoring. “Marry me. You said you wanted me, right? Marry me, and I’ll be yours.”

“I… what… yes! Yes!” She flung herself at him again, and he laughed, raising her off her feet and spinning her around. When he set her on the ground again, she looked at him, sudden doubt flooding through her. “You’re not… you’re not just asking because of what I said, are you?”

He shook his head in mock exasperation, and booped his finger against her nose. “Of course not, you silly thing.” He kissed her again, slow and deep. “Wait here,” he ordered, and left the kitchen. She waited there, heart soaring with happiness, watching as he walked towards her. Her gaze dropped to the small velvet box in his hands, and tears pricked her eyes.

He took her hand, gentle and reverential, sliding the ring onto her finger. When it was in place, he brought her hand to his lips, brushing his lips across her knuckles. “I’m yours, dearheart.”

She opened her eyes, wetness staining her cheeks.


End file.
